


【农妍】我陪你啊

by hugesweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet
Summary: * 师生 性转 注意避雷





	【农妍】我陪你啊

01

陈立农刚进门教室里闹哄哄的声音就收敛起来，他倒是不急着管束，这学期新班级的花名册里有不少熟悉的名字，上进的前课代表和小尖子已经抢占了前排，他扶正金丝边眼镜大致扫了一眼，倒数第二排还有个位置空着。

老师，可以点名了吗？前课代表伸长脖子问，陈立农把花名册递给了前课代表由她代劳，他自己则挑了一根划软了笔头的粉笔转身在黑板上用行楷写下名字。

下笔有力，端正之中又透露着一丝潇洒飘逸，他不是一个刻板的人。

“你站住。”

被叫到的女生表情惊恐但明显不是真的惊恐，银色耳环，精致的妆容，踩着小猫跟，身上也是改短过的校服，至少这一身勇气并没有使她气势弱下来。

“老师啊，路上实在太堵了。”眨眼之前眼珠还滴溜转一圈，睫毛夹得又长又翘，忽闪忽闪好像眼里有星星。白皙纤长的手指捏着单肩挎包抠弄，众目睽睽之下似乎真的有在害羞紧张。

真的很热，领口的扣子开了一颗，衬衫袖子已经反折到手肘了，在他不知道的情况下，覆盖尺骨桡骨上皮肤上的青筋已经陪伴了情窦初开女生们太多个幻想之夜，陈立农稍微抬起手臂瞟了一眼，表盘里的指针一顿一顿地转，现在显然不是一个合理的时间。

“堵到十点半。”用的是陈述句，撒娇没有用，他冷冷地偏头直视这个三年都在他班里需要管教的女生，他当然知道她在搞什么名堂，“操场跑五圈，现在。”

“老师太阳那么毒，我会晒坏的，都没有涂防晒！”即使分贝提高了些听起来还是娇娇的，女生左脚跺着小猫跟据理力争。

“那么搬着你的课桌坐到走廊上去。”林妍珺顺着门口瞧了一眼，门外可没有空调。心里想必是权衡了一番，瞪着杏眼绕过几排课桌，椅子反打上去踉跄着搬出后门，边边角角不小心就磕到小细腿，期间不断有男生小献殷勤，小猫可没那么好脾气，受得起不如发出来，“走开啊！”

林妍珺走到门口时对着写板书的背影做了恶狠狠地鬼脸，可陈立农好像背后长了眼睛，举起的粉笔没停，有点被汗浸湿的衬衫底下彰显成年男性的肩胛骨也跟着宽厚有力的背部聚合起伏，“下课到我办公室来。”

02

开始的时候天台还是只有三三两两学生文艺得和小清新电影一样，只是这几年已经被小不良们占领了，比起夏日风拂面看天空，不如偷吸根烟来得刺激。

林妍珺看着靠着围栏和其他女生暧昧不清的男生心里不是滋味，偶尔有开裂的地砖，小猫跟踩在上面不小心就会崴脚，林妍珺踉跄着走了过去，瞪着女生时对方只是撇开眼没有走动，她又转头对着男生，“Tim！我才是你女朋友！”

好啦我知道，谁能取代宝贝你在我心里的位置？Tim使了眼神示意女生走开，来来回回就是那几句，只要对方能吃下就行，搂着腰哄暴脾气的女朋友很是敷衍。

“你手怎么了？”不知道该夸有点良心还是骂看不见就是瞎，Tim握着细嫩的手抬到胸口，手心通红散乱成几条印记，“你们班头又打你了？”

“十下！”长得一本正经的，打手心时可一点没放水。迟到旷课不写作业破坏公物滋事挑衅，能想到的理由全被陈立农惩罚了遍，还以为高三就能摆脱这个斯文败类，这下好了又撞枪口，三年怕是要死磕到底。

Tim在手心吻了一下，至少林妍珺是吃这套的。

手心火辣辣的，但是从语气上是气消了一半，“你给我的药膏用完了，快点买啦！”

“哦，嗯……我去看看。”Tim顿了一拍，挤笑脸凑过去时假装被躲开但还是得逞了，林妍珺补了一句不准在沾花惹草的话才算完。

在办公室挨罚时耳朵可没闲着，下午要开新学期教职工会议，班主任都得参加。所以这么好的机会不用来逛商场岂不是可惜，林妍珺准备收拾东西新学期第一场行动，拉出包包没塞好，里面的东西撒了一地。

你不怕又挨打啊？同桌好心提醒，“有什么好怕，陈立农能吃了我不成？”林妍珺蹲在地上把东西一件件往包里塞，用力握进手心时还是会疼，她张开这个边角让她有点疼的东西，一只未拆封的药膏，算准了挨打次数和用量一样，用完就会自动出现在包里，Tim动作还挺快的。

“我走啦。”她跨上包包，从教学楼走到后门还需要一段距离，中间会路过开会常用的一楼小礼堂。林妍珺偏要绕到礼堂的窗户边朝里探，要搜寻的目标显然已经被台上拉扯嗓子的书记摧残得身心俱疲。

坐在最后一排，钢笔在指节间流畅地旋转，笔记本上除了会议标题外一片空白，她看着捏着眉心的人腹诽，所以你还不是一样开小差。

有时候就应该懂得见好就收，可她偏不懂这个道理。陈立农落下笔，食指交叉放松张望恰巧捕捉上了那双得意扬扬的杏眼。不过她的老师这次没有再摆出讲台上的样子，不带那副金丝边眼镜，斯文生疏的模样不在，取而代之的是有点痞气和腹黑的人在歪着头看她。

那眼神里还带着点玩味，并不是回来有你好受的意思，而是在说——我让你跑。

这样子她没见过，好像封印被解开了，一脚踏入狼穴的小羊羔慌了神，下一秒狼就能站起来将他的猎物收入囊中。

林妍珺捏紧了包包后退一步，挑衅的鬼脸忘了做中指也忘了笔，转身就逃离现场。

03

司机送到门口就走了，大包小包的购物战绩相当随意地被扔在地上，林妍珺准备输入门锁的密码，还差最后一个键却点了取消。

她背靠着门，天色晚了，但附近几家都亮着灯火，不像她门后漆黑一片，父母离婚之后就跟了爸爸，钱是不缺啊，爸爸整日忙得看不见人，怕关心不够加倍给的零花钱多到花不完，可有钱和有人陪始终是两种天差地别的待遇。爸爸陪你啊要怎么赚钱？

林妍珺在前院的台阶上坐了下来，小猫跟当然会穿得脚痛，蹬了两脚就东倒西歪随意落在下一节台阶，两只得到放松的脚心踩在粗糙的地面，她并着腿，撑着脑袋勾了勾脚趾。

手心提了纸袋还是会痛，陈立农这个恶魔。最开始被叫去办公室还会装乖撒娇，光凭身材外貌就是站在食物链顶端的女生当然懂得如何利用自己的优势，可是连悄悄话呵气凑上手臂蹭胸这种十拿九稳的招数面对陈立农都无一例外地失效，林妍珺曾经有怀疑她的班主任到底是软硬不吃还是基佬。

那个玩味的眼神回想起来始终心有余悸，仿佛像黑洞一般将她连皮带骨地往里吸。在林妍珺面前还没有她打不倒的对手，走着瞧，脚心踩着地面还有夏季的余温，打开密码锁就领着购物纸袋进了门，关了门才想起来小猫跟还在外面，光着脚又啪嗒啪嗒跑出来捡鞋子。

教学楼后就是新修的田径场，外围一排都是绿化树，和教学楼两三米之间是连成片的树荫，天台是小不良们的基地的话，这里就是高中小情侣们的约会圣地。

如果不想被晒死，要从教工食堂回来，这条就是必经之路。已经准备好偷袭行动的人从墙后的死角伸出半个头，和暗中观察猫表情包之间就差一副猫耳朵了，他的班主任真的很爱出汗，走了没几米运动白T恤就深色了几块，头发蓬松也没用发胶抓露额头的发型，看着就……挺帅的。

在想什么啊，林妍珺拍拍脸颊，正经事不能忘。

“啊…痛！”

演技拙劣，假摔在地上的人还是成功引起陈立农的注意，“还好吗？”陈立农低着头搀起她，身高造成的大片阴影笼罩在她脸上。

“你说呢！你摔一个试试啊。”陈立农没理她没大没小又犯冲的语气，扶起人之后就蹲在地上检查膝盖的伤，沾着点脏颗粒，拍开之后就红红的，没流血，只是蹭破了点表皮。

陈立农的体温比她高，掌心贴着膝盖内侧的皮肤扶稳，另一只手的指腹还在表皮上摩挲，热热的，痒痒的，紧紧包裹着……怪不自在的。林妍珺的腿摆动着，手被夹在两腿之间蹭动，陈立农抬头就对上了那双乱瞟的眼睛和无处安放不停揪着裙摆的手。

“还有哪里疼？”陈立农感觉到了异常站了起来，变扭支吾的人左手绕在胸下掀起右边制服袖口，上臂露出一截，是有点蹭破了皮。

指腹摩挲着，陈立农大概知道她在看他，只是眼睫只盯着伤口并不与她交汇，林妍珺看着侧面的脸颊，头顶的汗珠顺着下颔骨硬朗的线条落在她被陈立农握着的手臂上，滚烫的，好像点着了引火线，再顺着她的手臂直流向指尖。

烟花就该炸开了。

“啊！”她脸颊绯红几乎是本能的退后一步，领口的蝴蝶结松散着，制服顶端的纽扣也松开两颗，林妍珺双手交叠护在胸前，“老师你怎么能……”

陈立农惊愣了一秒，可他总该有个老师的姿态，“很抱歉，我可以……”

话还没说完衣冠不整的女生转身就跑了回去，直到转角消失在教学楼里，他看着自己的手背，又看着最后消失的地方，不知道该怎么解释。

“好了没？”林妍珺扣上领口的扣子着手整理制服，早已安排好的人把相机递给她。一定要这样整他吗？“你给我就是了，剩下的用不着你管。”

行行，直到人走了确认好楼梯下的暗角四下无人，她才把相机从身后拿出来，拇指按动按键，屏幕里为数不多的几张照片反复切换，是空气不流通，心跳得厉害。

她摸着手臂被触碰过的地方，甚至快摸破了本就薄一些的皮，在一旁狠狠掐了一把，长发左右摆动着，甩掉脑子里那些奇奇怪怪的念头，层出不穷像涌起的泉眼，她用相机敲敲脑袋——不许想！

陈立农你等着吧！

04

做为口耳相传话题的当事人，林妍珺很高兴达到了比预期还要好的传播速度。即使是再无心的触碰，有图有真相，在照片和舆论的渲染下也就成了那个意思，袭胸狂魔猥亵未遂，越是离奇狗血的标题越是能吸引千百倍的关注，在校园论坛的热贴榜上一直居高不下。

陈立农果真没有再罚她了，一旦惩罚就会有浮想联翩的流言蜚语迎面而来，只能眼睁睁看着她迟到又不得不收回即将要说出口的话。

这会儿估计还在教导主任办公室解释吧，林妍珺撑着脑袋看着空空的讲台，早知道这招这么见效，就不该等到现在才使。

逃课也不足以庆祝这场短腿的反击，林妍珺绕到教职工的停车草坪，眼尖不需要看车牌号就能直奔黑色轿车，德产的也就十几万，跟她爸给她买着玩百万起步的跑车可没法比。林妍珺绕着车走一圈，最后还是在驾驶座车窗上选为最终目标，张望着舔唇廓时像极了偷肉的小猫贼，拔开黑色油性笔开始作业。

袭胸色魔！！和论坛热贴交相呼应，写得一点都不像她常用字体。

完美。

沉迷于得意佳作的小猫贼哪注意得到早就站在身后的气息，“字帖有练吗。”“哈！”小猫贼猛地原地跳起来，“老师，我我我……”被拎着后颈哪跑得了，眼珠左右瞟动不敢直视，一时半会也找不出合适的理由。

她是被拎着塞进副驾驶的，反应过来时车门已经反锁了，陈立农坐在驾驶座，淡淡的车载香水味萦绕在密闭的空间，很陈立农的气质很配。不知道为什么，教学楼后的小树林里那些画面在脑海中挥之不去，一双手攥着制服裙摆，夹紧了双腿下意识地相互磨蹭，腿根间的唇瓣获得了触电般的挤压刺激。

她有点，害怕。

“老师……”她只是望着插钥匙点火的人，张着嘴不知道该说什么。

“系好安全带。”陈立农没有看他，只是说话时喉结会上下滑动，林妍珺不知怎么的跟着咽了口水。

两旁的街景倒退，一向不安分的人突然变得很安分，下车之后陈立农便拉着她进了一间酒吧，陈立农抓着她的手腕，在他向保全打招呼放她这个学生妹进去时，她躲在陈立农身后，轻轻张开手掌，又握了回去。

“老样子。”陈立农没看菜单，直接和酒保打了声招呼，显然是出入多次的老巢穴。酒吧也不是没去过，只是现在，林妍珺握着菜单，“那个，我要果汁。”

陈立农轻声笑起来的样子很痞，她遇到的那些高中小年轻，幼稚自恋还装逼，加起来都不如陈立农一个人此刻那种似有若无地，又对准心弦，撩拨。

“你平时不喝这个的吧，嗯？”陈立农把眼镜摘下来，那种斯文沉稳的气质早已不再，她不自觉地就想起那个午后，礼堂的窗户里，那个令她不是不安，而是不安分的眼神和笑容。

不过还是点了果汁，她一双手捧着杯子咬吸管，眼神一直悄悄瞟着陈立农那只握着杯子在桌上转动的手，宽大而有力，几根青筋浮在上面。

“很奇怪我带你来这？觉得我这种老师，应该下了班就回家改作业，十点半就去睡觉的无聊中年男。”酒里的冰块一直碰撞玻璃杯壁，就像她的思绪一样乱糟糟，林妍珺咬吸管点头，又马上摇头，他仿佛不用转头就能看到，噗嗤就笑了出来，“那你觉得我是什么样的人。”

林妍珺发现他笑起来眼角会有一点点褶子，是那种很好看会加分的褶子，“就，逼我学习，还会体罚我。”

“还是袭胸色魔。”陈立农冷不丁补充一句，她的脸颊却像火烧一样，分明就是早就知道幕后黑手故意调侃她。

“你知道了啊。”她的脖子像小乌龟一样缩回去，人也矮了半截。

陈立农的椅子转过来，喝了一半的酒杯递在她胸前，低调到稀疏平常的金汤力并不是大小姐常点的款，可鼻腔和味蕾都弥漫着清爽的香气，“试试看？别说你不会。”

喝酒她当然会，搞笑的是偏像个小学生样双手捧着酒杯一饮而尽，喝太快还呛了几口，惹得陈立农又在笑她，她埋怨地瞪了一眼，陈立农便撑着脑袋克制了笑容。陈立农一直看着她，看到她觉得是不是脸上长花了，短暂而温热的触碰从脸颊收了回去，陈立农擦掉手上蹭下来的脏颗粒，她的脸颊很烫。

“仔细看已经是个小美人了，”她的心扑通扑通乱跳，“就是脾气差了点。”顿时就被大小姐脾气给占满了，细眉上挑伸手就作势要打。

陈立农的大掌包住她的粉拳，“和艺术班那个Tim早点分手吧，他配不上你。”

你懂什么？爸爸妈妈离婚时有没有人考虑过她的感受，有没有人真心关心过她？除了钱就是空荡荡的房子，Tim不一样，给了她关心和温暖，是她最难熬的日子里唯一的慰藉，即使他再渣，这样的关心又有谁给的了？她当然很生气了，陈立农也不过是个以貌取人的人。

“我不希望你再受伤。”

你谁啊，说着这么大言不惭的话，可她不知道的是，一切也就是从此开始，那颗飘摇的心才终于有了依靠。

陈立农送了她回家，千杯不倒的小公主哪里会醉，只是陈立农的车开得平稳，路边灯光很暗，调到不算动人的冷风把人吹得微醺犯困。

车停在前院就想叫醒她了，只是看小猫贼砸吧嘴又调整姿势的样子，他还是停了下来。关门时很小心，车外的晚风还有傍晚的余温，长腿需要弯曲一些才能靠坐在车前盖上，风拂过脸颊时的流动性总让人眷恋，陈立农闭着眼，今夜没有月亮，但有星星。

林妍珺醒来时身上多了件男士外套，车前的风向不对着她，都打向车顶，外套的主人正背对着她靠在车前，林妍珺抱着外套下了车。

“老师”……他们之间还隔着半米的距离，陈立农缓缓睁开了眼，转头看着她。其实她也不知道该说什么，只是一双手抱着外套，自然就叫了一声，那双眼仿佛要把她看穿，她有点后悔。

原来她只到陈立农的肩膀，头抬起正视时就对上还在起伏呼吸的胸膛，陈立农从她手里抽了外套，声音低沉仿佛是夜色的旁白，“早点休息。”

05

林妍珺讨厌极了被欺骗的感觉，从小时候起爸爸妈妈无数次跟她承诺到了周末全家就会一起去游乐园，然后她就这么抱着熊娃娃在空荡荡的房子里等了好多个日夜。所以当in my room,on my bed,with my partner这种事落在她身上时，蒙在鼓里的背叛像极了一场无声的羞辱。

“嗨，林大小姐~你们慢聊哦~”女生赤裸的身体只是用被单象征性的挡在前面，转头就吻了一下男生的唇，下床弯腰捡地上的内衣裤时很轻快，擦肩而过顺带炫耀了一下爽上天的技术活。

你有什么想说的？她问。就是你看到的那样啊，总得解决需求吧。

她把钥匙收了回来，小猫跟在花园小路的鹅卵石上踩得脚很痛，沿着江边的路一直往上走，也不知道走了多久，找了一家24小时便利店就坐在人家的简餐区，收银台后的店员时不时往简餐区看，喝完还赖着也不好。

真的被陈立农说中了，她吸吸鼻子，从凳子上下来晃晃悠悠地走向货架，对照着空罐子再买一些，低层的货架要蹲下来找，三听，抱在怀里站起来也没注意旁边，即使是周末，大晚上根本没几个人，结果一堵墙挡住了她的去路。

一只手环着匀出另一只揉发痛的额头，墙是热的，还会动。她瞪着那堵墙，在家里的时候没哭，走路也没哭，便利店坐这么久了也没哭，偏是现在眼睛就泛酸，汹涌不停的泉水就从泪腺里向外涌。

脸颊红扑扑的，身上还有酒气，比上次酒吧里的鸡尾酒更浓更烈的酒气，陈立农的声音很轻，“很晚了，怎么在这？”

很凶的眼神气势也减了半分，“不然我应该在哪？”

都是这个乌鸦嘴大坏蛋，既然是老师为什么不安安分分做个老师，学习以外的事为什么也要管？

空罐子砸在这堵墙上，剩余的一点酒渍甩在白衬衫上染了色，听闻空罐子落在地上滚了几下的声音，店员的目光投了过来。货架之间闹了一阵，半秒不到就被扛在肩上，买单了一瓶水就扣住乱动的双腿大步走了出去。

矿泉水被强灌进口腔里一点都不好受，林妍珺拼命扭动着挣脱揽在手臂上的禁锢，水就顺着嘴角漏了出来，她歪着头，推开比她粗壮多了的手臂，还没咽下去的水全吐在了白衬衫上。

江边的晚风吹着意识清醒了些，双唇微张着呼吸急促，另一个人也不比她轻松，她被陈立农揽着靠在胸膛，起伏之下是心脏在跳动。

“我可以当做不知道的。”没头没尾的一句话不知道谁能听懂。

她以为Tim是老天派来陪伴她的天使，问她要钱也好，拈花惹草也好，即使有再多缺点她也一直忍着，只要Tim能陪着她就好，为什么偏要在她面前毫不留情地把虚假的幻境给撕开，告诉她全都是抱有目的的接近和哄财神一样的敷衍。

她林妍珺，有钱，有颜，却独缺个人陪。

为什么呀？乱糟糟的头抵着胸膛，瘫软无力的手环了上来，“我最讨厌，最讨厌老师了！”

不易察觉地那半秒僵住了，不过很快又恢复过来。这一次没有换来惩罚，只有温暖的大手覆在她头上，小小的身子被她的老师安抚着揽在怀里，这个胸膛很暖，也很宽，鼻涕啊眼泪啊，再也控制不住地流出来。

陈立农就一直揽着她，手掌上下抚动轻轻顺背，直到哭到不停打嗝，好像要把十几年的委屈全都哭出来，江边的风没什么效果，满头的汗把头发也粘着了。

陈立农递过水来时一定在笑她，不然怎么还会眼角有一点褶子，哭得通红的双眼瞪人是没什么杀伤力的，只会让人更想欺负，好在打嗝喝了水没多久就止住了。

“我送你回家。”陈立农只是手曲在旁边虚扶着有点踉跄的人。

“不要！我不想回家。”冷冰冰的，孤零零的地方不是家。

“可你总要有地方睡觉。”要不是正好碰见，恐怕就要在超市坐一整晚。

“好啊。”林妍珺抬起了头，红红的眼睛像兔子，明明没有什么心机，偏要装成一只狡兔，“让我去你家，你敢吗？”

06

两室一厅的房子，只有一个人住，另一间被用来当书房。她穿着陈立农的干净T恤，洗完澡出来时陈立农已经铺好床了，她倚在门框稍微有点含胸，T恤宽大就垂直落下来，胸前两点挺立的红缨也勾勒出来，突在平滑的线条上很显眼。

即使有万分之一的期待，但她没想到陈立农会真的带她回来。挡在胸前的手伸出食指悄悄抠了一下布料下的小乳珠，肢体接触还不止这一点，胡闹着脚疼走不动的人是她，贴在陈立农背上被人背着还脸红的也是她。什么都让她给占了，好在坐在车里，陈立农也没说什么。

陈立农转身出来时她下意识退后了小半步，半个身子缩在门框后面。“床铺好了，你今晚睡着，我在书房，有事叫我。”

林妍珺哦了一声点头，头发乱乱的垂在肩头，发尾有些还沾着水珠，陈立农扯着嘴角递了没拆封的蒸汽眼罩给她，“睡前用一下，眼睛会肿的，这回不好看可不能怪我。”

陈立农只是把门带上了留她一个人在房间，听到浴室的水声林妍珺才开始打量这间主卧，主卧大多都整理得很干净，不过偶尔也会有偷懒的地方，椅子上搭着的衣服是陈立农周五穿过的，洗完了还没来得及叠，原本在床上散着的书籍被堆到床头柜边的角落，她抓了最上面一本坐在床边浏览，「通俗天文学」，这么深奥的书要当睡前读物吗？

光着脚踩在地毯上，脚趾伸开又随意勾着。

脚啊啾别乱放，不然踹倒了一摞书就有得忙了，林妍珺跪在地毯上一本本重新摞起来，角落里的东西大概是早就从床头柜边角掉下来的，她捡起了那东西握在手心，合起了又张开，又重新再合上。

总是需要几个深呼吸才能努力克制住分泌儿茶酚胺时大量血液冲向大脑和面部，但宽大T恤下起伏的胸口还是出卖了她此刻的情绪。

她不笨，只是惯有的思维被颠覆，所有的记忆被重新排序，曾经以为两个可以划等号的事物被告知是错误的，错得离谱，总需要一点时间。

那只药膏药效很好，销售范围也小，想要弄到手有点难度。还没拆盒，跟她放在包里的一样。

主卧和书房门对着门，关了灯，只剩窗外透过薄纱床里的月光，陷进软软的床里整个人都放松下来，床上只有长居主人的味道，平和低调，不会刻意去关注它，可有无法忽视她的存在。

她的耳朵很灵，半夜里及其细微的夜起声和冰箱开门的声音也被她捕捉到了。

“老师。”她听见了陈立农走回来。

书房还没有开关门声，那就说明陈立农还在门外，“老师”，她又唤了一声，“那句话是假的。”

“什么话。”回答她的声音很低沉，她在关灯之前从门缝里看见书房还一直亮着灯，陈立农还在批改作业。

林妍珺咬着下唇，饱满的唇瓣被挤在一边嘟起一点，她攥着被子给自己勇气，“最讨厌老师了……我其实，没有讨厌你。”

她等了好久都没有回声，可心好像总在期盼着什么，眼罩被推了上去，蒸得热乎乎的眼皮一下就清凉了。

陈立农倚在书房门上，盯着主卧那扇门思考了良久，垂在大腿一侧的手解决了啤酒罐的拉环，递到嘴边只摩挲着还没喝，“那什么是真的？”

07

她想去办公室道句谢，陈立农忙着改试卷，“能用功念书少操点心就好了。”林妍珺盯着翻阅不断的手，骨节分明没有多余的肉，那天就这样托着她的腿。心会慌乱，有种被小瞧的感觉，谁说她不能好好念书了。

问前排优等生借笔记时气氛还挺尴尬的，好在是借给她了，只是优等生还要按各种颜色的荧光笔涂色，跟着画啊眼都花了，趴在桌上就休息那么一会儿，忍不住睡着还被人用指节敲脑袋醒来，她抬头看着拿着课本讲课的人，转悠了一圈停在她课桌边。

“抄笔记不如认真听课。”陈立农的中指指节上沾着白色粉笔灰，她一双手托着腮，脸颊的胶原蛋白被挤上去不倒翁点头，眼睛睁开一点，陈立农还站在旁边俯视她。

怎么了吗？陈立农微微摇头又回到了讲台继续讲课，有的时候会穿插讲一下发现定律时的典故，她托着腮，脚踩在前面的椅子横栏上不自觉就并拢了，双腿之间挤压着微微蹭动很舒服。

物理啊，很无聊。林妍珺盯着撑在讲台讲课的人，窗外的风拂过额前的碎发，陈立农张开手掌推了一下眼镜。还是可以坚持一下。

“啊！”下了课去洗手间补妆才发现，从嘴角到下颌的位置挂着一条细白的干渍，回想起那个眼神，说不定还憋着笑，看穿又不说，故意等她出糗，好讨厌啊！

分手以后的日子很空荡，也不怎么逃课逛街了，剩余的时间只好留给学习（虽然并没有什么用）。下午最后一节课下了，有家室的老师大多要回家煮饭，林妍珺从门后探了个头，小猫跟已经前段时间已经换了下来。

好歹有个学生样，一张试卷摊开贴在脸前，陈立农看着只知道咧嘴笑嘻嘻的人，物理试卷,分数栏显眼的数字28，功课是一点没长进。

“那我也没有作弊啊，都是很认真考的！”头发是没染了耳环也没带，改为扎半丸子头，时髦女孩已经做了相当大的妥协。

还有一叠试卷没改，换做是其他学生，陈立农大概指点两下就打发了，但是这个学生不一样，试卷是他亲手改的，有一半的错题都是讲过的原题。旁边老师的椅子被很自来熟地拉开搬来坐下，杏眼迷城一条缝端坐等开讲的姿态。

红笔伸过来在题号上勾画，“这几题，讲过至少三遍。”

双手合十贴靠近脸颊，小猫讨好撒娇啊就会把头伸过来蹭蹭，让你摸摸下巴，“没有记住嘛！再讲一遍好不好？老师啊……”

陈立农叹了口气，只好抽出讲义又拿红笔又给她勾了一遍，讲了半天也没有回应，转头看她的时候才想起来点头，又笑得傻傻的，也不知道有没有真的在听。

有时候他在想，要是聪明点，乖一点，温顺点，他也不会这么喜欢这个女孩了。幸好你笨一点，皮一点，记仇点。

陈立农放下红笔，改到眼睛疼。真是，就安排了一会儿重做错题，又趴在试卷上呼呼大睡。办公室的空调是十年前的配置了，制冷效果烂得出奇，跟他一起待在里面汗蒸，真是难为她了。

之间拨开被汗粘在额头上的发丝挂在耳后，那指尖像有磁力滑过脸颊恋恋不舍。旁边的座位是个年轻的女老师，陈立农把女老师每天赶路过来常用的桌上小风扇打开对准了她。

睡颜放松得好似襁褓婴儿，对周围信任又天真，在那一刻，原本安分守己的心，就这么轻而易举地被偷走了。

08

陈立农以为这份喜欢会一直陪着她毕业再深埋在心里封存起来，至少他以为不会再有更好的办法去保护这颗单纯的心了。

“我需要一个合理的解释，陈老师。”主任落下茶杯印了个圆形的水渍。几张照片像扑克一样摊在桌上，里面是两个人，“你一向是个有职业操守的教师，第一次，包括我也以为是学生的恶作剧，可现在看好像不是这样。”

是真的吗？  
没想到是这样啊，看剧还觉得挺浪漫的，发生在身边又觉得很恶心诶！  
是吧，我也觉得！人面兽心！

林妍珺坐在后排听几个女生叽叽喳喳，讨论得这么大声有一半的目的就是故意说给她听，落井下石比锦上添花总是更有趣，她扣下晦涩难懂的物理讲义，笔芯差点被压断了，“闭嘴啊你们！”

几个女生愣愣地看着突然站在面前的人，“再敢乱传，小心我割了你们的舌头，再挨个划烂你们的脸。”坏女生的恐吓肯定是有效的，可嘴长在人家身上，她堵得住一张，堵不住五十张一百张。

陈立农停职已经八天。

他明明可以说点什么的，为什么什么都不说，陈立农应该告诉主任全都是她一个人的越界，讲义上的字越来越糊，手也在发抖，她就是很生气，陈立农凭什么这样，凭什么一个人担。

林妍珺受不了了，站起来收拾东西教室里所有的目光都投向了她，代管晚自习的老师还在讲台上改试卷，“这位同学？你坐下。”她眼睛上瞟看了一眼，那个位置应该是陈立农的，除了他，她谁也不认。

“不好意思，我要去见很重要的人。”书包挎上肩，每一个目光里都暗含着讥笑和嘲讽。随你们去笑、去诋毁，陈立农不是那样的人，我知道，我就是知道。我只想去见他。

她拦了个的士，书包和人都塞进车里，师傅看了一眼后视镜，皱着眉头表情拧在一起，大晚上，踩油门的速度也快了些。

林妍珺看着街景向后飞驰，含着金汤匙的人长这么大，想要什么从来都是一个眼神就能到手，除了父母的爱，她从来没有活得太艰难，自然更不会为了想要的东西而去争取去努力，她体会不到那种强烈的欲望，就好像可以证明自己还活着。

突然想做一件事，这个「突然想」是很宝贵的，它是全宇宙在对你说的话。

09

师傅就送到这，站在楼底下开始数，第十层暗着，她抓紧了肩上的书包带，做足了心里准备等到底。

蚊子好多，天气也不够凉爽，坐在花坛坎上也不太干净，她抻直了腿抱着书包等得奄奄困困的，好在眼尖留意楼道口大铁门刷门禁进出的人，“老师！”她大喊了一声，起身跑过去时腿都麻了脚碰到地面都像千万根针在刺。

陈立农只是短暂地愣了一秒，那一秒他微张着嘴不知道该说什么，“老师。”林妍珺又唤了他一声，“老师为什么不来上课，他们凭什么停老师的职？”

陈立农恢复了略带微笑的常态，没有直接回答她的问题，而是反问她，“功课有认真做吗？其他老师可没这么有耐心。”

林妍珺拍开那只搭在肩上鼓励，得体得只像普通师生关系的手，红着眼又委屈又生气，成年人才需要那么多弯弯绕绕，她只想直奔主题就好，“我可以理解成老师这样做是因为也喜欢我吗？”

说这句话时她也不那么确定答案，只是豁出去赌一把，她还年轻，赌输了又怕什么，可当她看见比她高大的人整个身子都僵住，她就知道自己赌赢了。

倔强又不服输，泪眼汪汪就快溢出来，陈立农认输地叹口气，“那又能改变什么呢？林妍珺，你很特别。可你之后还会遇到更好的人，你会很喜欢他们，每一个都会比我这个快三十岁的老师好。”

“我偏要这一个。”她咬着唇，眼泪滑进嘴角，很咸，“他们那么好，去选模范生啊，我只想要我的！”

“怎么就这么不听话，我是老师你是学生，这点永远都不会改变。”他是铁了心，如果不趁早斩断，对林妍珺会造成——

温热柔软的触感还藏着点湿润，咸味不动声色地渗了过来，他的眼前一片漆黑，什么也看不见，好在听觉没有被剥夺，蟋蟀的声音，微风的声音，呼吸的声音，脉搏跳动的声音，交织在一起汇成了笨拙生涩而倔强的女孩。

“看不见了，就不是学生了。”

只是单纯到不能再单纯的触碰，林妍珺退后了一步，掌心从他眼前离开，明明先做了出格的事，现在才开始懊恼害臊，“不想知道喜欢老师是不对的，只知道——”

林妍珺突然被外界的拉力牵引着方向，一个踉跄就砸进怀抱。她就是一颗永恒闪耀的星星，几句是非也无法将向着她的热情冷却。陈立农还了她一个热烈而主动的吻，还有毫不掩饰的爱。

不想知道喜欢你是不对的，只知道我很想抱紧你，牵牵你的手，这种感觉道不明，或许就是悸动。

林妍珺环了上去，陈立农的手臂穿过书包搂着她，胸啊抵着胸膛，两个心脏的跳动就是我们重新认识不再隐瞒。

消失的下雨天，她好想再淋一遍。

10

明明是她先挑起来的，可真的坦诚相待时还是臊得不行，掌心捂着那片森林遮遮掩掩，早知道应该先褪干净的。

可那就是你身体的一部分，为什么要感到羞耻？陈立农摸着头她的长发。

“那你喜欢吗？”她小心翼翼地问。

“你的全部都喜欢。”额头上落下轻轻一吻。

进来的时候有点艰难，但好在顺畅之后摩擦的欢愉占据了大部分思维，她攀陈立农的肩，哼哼的时候眼神瞟过去陈立农也会奖励她亲亲。

陈立农啊，原来陈立农比她想象中坏得多。

“可，可不可以摸摸我？”好不容易在快感之中捡回了散落的部分意识，她鼓起勇气发出邀请，“我是说啊，这里。”

挺立柔软的两团棉花糖就握在手心，不算大，但手感是极好，稍稍收拢抓了一把，白皙的地方就多了红色的印记，指甲边拨过顶端深色的乳尖，林妍珺整个人都打了个颤，下半身唇瓣强吞了那根炽热的撞击，比触电般的酥麻感更可怕的是陡然出现的尿意。

她涨红着脸，杏眼瞪着压在身上的人，可恶的陈立农居然笑了一下，欺负人！他明明懂是什么意思！

陈立农可没放过调戏玩弄的机会，偏只蹂躏左边的酥胸，红掌印深深浅浅，刚消失一部分马上又叠上，软肉从指缝中被挤出来，可怜的乳尖和主人一样就是待宰的羔羊，没有给任何可以反抗的机会，拨来拨去最上面的小眼被指甲边轻轻划过，想死也不能死个痛快，只能在濒临灭顶的欢愉和窒息中拉扯着。

林妍珺咬着下唇，除了呻吟和喘息，红红的眼眶像泉眼一样涌出泪。炽热的肉茎不准备休息，进进出出撞击着偶尔还会改频率，双腿若是不锁着她的坏老师精壮的腰，人恐怕就要被顶出去。

“呜呜呜呜呜……老师……老师……”真的只是想伸出小爪爪求饶的小猫咪可没意识到这种时候千万不能叫老师，更猛烈地抽插下另一侧被冷落的酥胸跟着上下甩动，林妍珺感觉到有一瞬间开始眼前是一片白光，甩动的胸好像被一只手指按住乳尖，可胸上的软肉还在动，心脏的边边上也感到痒痒的。

她猛然顶起细腰，浑身战栗着，下半身的泉眼不受控制地向外喷涌。

打湿了，全都打湿了，她克制不住哭了出来，特别特别委屈，她有努力忍住的！

“不是，没有，没有失禁呜呜呜呜呜……”小猫咪两只爪爪捂着眼睛不愿意面对现实。

陈立农再抽插了几下也到了极限射在薄膜里拔了出来，装了很多，打了个结就扔在床头的垃圾桶里。陈立农拨开了她的手，在眼角的泪上吻了一下，“是好事。”

什么好事啊！骗人骗人！大骗子！

被陈立农洗得干干净净香香软软的林妍珺穿着男友T，躲在被子底下的屁屁蹭着平滑的床单纤维布料，比皮肤粗糙一点但磨蹭着就很舒服。

“老师去哪！”掩盖住的地方随便怎么拱，看着陈立农要换衣服就紧张起来，小咪亲选的仆人离开视线范围一刻都不行！万一反悔了或者去找路边的猫咪怎么办？

“去给你买吃的啊，还说你不饿？”陈立农套上T恤，林妍珺盯着精壮的肉体就要看呆了，陈立农笑得宠溺，“还想再看看？”

“啊，没没没没有！”眼神慌乱只敢盯着乱糟糟的薄被褶皱，猫爪贴在滚烫的脸颊降降温，“那你早点回来。”

11

陈立农去了蛮久了，她隔半分钟就按亮一次手机确认时间，书是看不下去，本来翘着腿趴在床上的人翻了个身就下床跑去客厅趴在落地窗玻璃上，反光着自己的影子要费一会儿功夫才能聚焦看清外边的景色，光着脚才在地毯上，也顾不上自己下半身只剩条内裤，T恤只能罩住一半。

门锁转动的瞬间只短暂惊喜了几秒就迅速恢复小生气的表情，嘴巴压着眉心也皱成川型，“好慢呐！害我都担心老师丢了！”

陈立农说要去睡书房，被填饱肚子的小咪死赖着拦下了，双手刚好环住他的身子一圈。做都做了，干嘛分开睡！

“不行不行！”面前的少女用他的洗发水，穿他的T恤，做他的爱，挺巧的乳尖顶在T恤上凸出两个明显到不能无视的点，双手平展伸直拦在书房门口。

陈立农插着腰很无奈。

“还，还不让温存一下啦！”趾高气昂地讲完脸就瞬间涨红，他们的第一次闪电半在脑海中快进播放，干嘛讲这种臊死人的话！笨嘴笨嘴！

“好，我答应你，和你睡。”陈立农伸手揉揉她的脑袋，头顶的长发揉得乱糟糟，林妍珺像小动物一样脖子缩了起来。

床头的书打开还是她刚刚读的那一页，每个字她都认识，但连起来就是不知道讲的什么意思。似懂非懂的人叹口气，一旁的陈立农靠在床头将手里的书翻到下一页。

很好看，侧脸好看，喉结也好看，不笑的时候好看，笑起来有点坏但也很好看。

陈立农转头看着她，眼神是询问的意思，林妍珺这才发现食指已经按在了会滑动的喉结上，她触电似的收回了手。

“我，我就是好奇。”她慌慌张张地解释。

“好奇什么？”陈立农轻笑。

“就，”眼珠一转，定在了手里的黑字上，“看不懂啊，晦涩难懂的东西哪里适合当睡前读物了。”

陈立农笑着无奈摇头，所以你才是只小笨猫。他把林妍珺手里西蒙·纽康的「通俗天文学」移在两人之间，那一页是他最喜欢的一部分，甚至还在旁边写了随笔。

“太阳只是众星之一。跟同伴比起来，太阳倒是较小的一个，因为还有很多星要发出比太阳多出几千倍甚至上万倍的光和热。如果只从它们内在的固有价值来评定群星，我们的太阳实在没有什么杰出的地方足以超过它的亿万同胞。它对于我们的重要性以及它在我们眼中的伟大都只是由于我们与它的一种偶然的关系而已。”

林妍珺很认真地在听老师读给她听，声音低沉轻柔，不像在讲台上那样刻板疏离，小咪总霸道一点，这声音今后也只能说给她一个人听。

她抬起头，对上陈立农的一双笑眼。

“不过，正是因为这种偶然性，太阳的光芒足以遮掩天上的全部星辰。”陈立农看着他的小笨猫，这一句话下面被他着重标记了。

林妍珺还是似懂非懂地歪着头看他。

“而你对我来说，也有着盖过群星的光芒。”陈立农看着她的眼睛，温柔地，宠溺地，虔诚地在她的额头落下浅浅的一吻。

那个过节却不急着回家，坐在空无一人的球场边漫无目的发呆的女孩，就是他发誓一辈子要守护的光芒。

那个批改试卷到烦闷的午后有他陪着，从今以后也会有。

12

直到快放寒假，陈立农也没有再回来上课，起初需要八卦做谈资的同学还会想办法跟她打听，越骂他们越来劲，后来她干脆不理了或者反讽这些人才自讨没趣地走开，越到后面大家的注意力都被其他的新鲜事和各类考试给转移了，也没人会刻意提这茬。

监考老师一直站在她后面，数学最后一道死亡大题，从来都是睡过来的人把前两小题给写完了，再返过去检查前面的答题，收试卷时监考老师面无表情地说了一句：“你还挺不错。”把林妍珺美的，考完就在校门口张望，全都表情各异的学生在交流，眼皮子就耷拉下来整个人像泄气的皮球。

陈立农要是来学校附近被人撞见大概又是一场新闻，她好不容易趋于平静的校园生活也不再。早上陈立农有说要来，事实上就是被她拒绝的，可是，每一颗十七岁的心都会对反话的意思有一点点期待。

“干嘛一脸愁苦？”

走到转角，后脑勺被人用指关节敲了一下，她捂着头，头也没抬转身就抱住撞进怀里，“干嘛过来！都说了不要来了被人看见怎么办！”

“怕我给你丢脸？”陈立农搂着一团粽子挑眉。

被强行要求多穿点不准追求风度的粽子嘴皮子不得了，“我这么漂亮，怕你被人嫉妒死啊大叔！”

钻进车里她就把考试的情况和监考老师的话原封不动地讲给陈立农听，满脸我厉害吧快夸夸我，“那还挺不错，看来补习有效果。”她的专属全科补习老师专心开车情绪没有变动，仿佛一切都在意料之中。

“咳，”林妍珺偷瞟一眼，应该还记得吧，盘算着旁敲侧击不如直奔主题，“那我的奖励可以兑换了吗？”

20颗星是可以去酒吧一次，25颗星是带她去玩，30颗星是免学习一天券……攒了这么久没用，林妍珺只想兑换一票大的。

“万一考砸了呢，多少次做模拟试卷都是这样。”能不能对你的小女友有点信心！小女友咬着后槽牙。

打开门是两个人生活的痕迹，她的家富丽堂皇就像个室内设计公众号推荐的优秀作品参考，什么都好，就是冷冰冰的少了烟火气。三分是要从零开始补习实在太费脑力，剩下七分全是故意的，三个月间蚂蚁搬家一点点把衣服啊包包啊生活用品往陈立农的两居室里挤，本人呢，顺理成章地霸占了主卧的床，啊，还有主人。

“监考老师都觉得我不错啊，死亡题做了两小题诶！交试卷的时候瞄到其他人就写了个解字好不好！”林妍珺瘫在沙发上和厨房里忙活的人理论，良好贯彻了专属补习老师教导的战略性放弃和保易舍难，屋子不大，饭菜的香味三两下就飘过来，肚子马上开始咕噜叫。

落在沙发缝里震动的手机终于被发觉了，五位数的银行到账记录和一句爸爸小年在国外开会不回来了的消息。

“怎么了？”手里的动作不停，身后一团软绵绵的温度就靠过来，手在他腰上绕了个圈交汇，几根指头扑棱扑棱弹钢琴。

“过小年我能待在你这吗？”声音闷闷的，陈立农甚至不需要猜。

“没关系的。”每个人都是自己生命中的主角，都有自己命里的主题和为之追求的事，被冷落了是再正常不过。蓝色火焰瞬间收拢，陈立农关了火，在环绕的一圈里慢慢转过身，“我陪你啊。”

正文完

番外：

1.

原本是打算等林妍珺毕业再准备的，只是刚好有合适的店铺错过了可惜，陈立农才盘了下来。有的时候陈立农脱不开身，她下了课就会自己跑过来，家具器材这些的一点点往铺面里搬，好些还是她在挑选的。

春天转夏天气热起来，小裙子也穿起来。陈立农的私人工作室外加书法兴趣班装修也快收尾了，等高考完暑假前开业，林妍珺一双手叉着小蛮腰，颇有一种老板娘镇场的思想觉悟。

2.

还没正式开张，试营业期间就有不少阿姨姐姐在门口问东问西，有说有笑动不动拨一下长发，都是同性她还能看不出来什么意思？

明面上满不在乎，背地里还在补习做试卷的小老板娘只能咬笔出气，探出个头往外边敲，拿开你们的脏手啊！

3.

奖励于高考前夕兑换。

足足憋了有四个月无过度接触，就算找理由说怕黑，陈立农也会在同睡一张床的半夜悄悄睡回书房，穿再性感撩人的内裤，手都不伸进去碰啊还有下文吗？

“我就是很紧张啊，很害怕考不好白费了我们的努力。压力很大，我太想放松一下了，这几个晚上都没有真正睡着。”林妍珺吸着鼻息，眼眶红红越说越委屈。

“别给自己太大压力，努力了就好。”手穿过膝弯下，扶着腰，陈立农把一旁的人捞过来抱在自己腿上坐着，林妍珺枕着她的肩膀，眼泪啪啪地掉，“好，如果你觉得会让你放松的话。”

就等这句，陈立农摸着她的后脑，在陈立农看不到的地方悄悄扯起嘴角露出得逞的微笑。

4.

和男票嘿咻特别想尿尿怎么办？憋不住！在线等挺急的！

林妍珺晃着腿，一条条翻阅着屏幕页面的答案，半分钟以后红着脸猛得扣上手机……

潮潮潮潮潮吹？！


End file.
